Age 25
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: AU The number 25 has alot more meaning than what anyone thought. TWO-SHOT!
1. Age 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or company!**

**(Kagome POV)**

No one told me I would die at a young age, I just felt it. Every day I rode the bus I felt the knowledge I would die young but never knew why.

It was probably the fact my dad, Naraku, tried to kill me when I was a baby because my mom had given him a girl instead of a boy. Or as I later found out, it could be because I was not his.

Naraku ended up in jail when I was 2 for holding up a convenience store, or that's just what I was told. A few months after my brother Souta was born, did he time that correct or not, I still haven't figured that out yet.

Another sign was when I was 3 and my jii-chan had shoved a donut down my throat to shut me up. I started chocking and my mom saved me.

Year of 1998 my mom met a man named Jakotsu, on the outside he looked like a man, but on the inside he was a cross-dressing freak.

Fourth grade was the worst year of my life, I was being bullied by a few kids from the neighborhood, at school I was being emotionally abused by Kikyo and I was repeatedly raped by Jakotsu's son, Hakudoshi.

I kept everything to myself and my 5th grade year we moved to Kyoto for a year and a half to get away from Jakotsu and my ba-chan Tsubaki. We moved back after a year and a half, Jakotsu followed us and my mom acted as though she didn't leave him.

When I got older I still felt the knowledge that I would die young, so when things got too bad, I tried to kill myself in front of my friend Sango in middle school, but she saw through what looked like a joke and saved me.

A few years later I was in high school and that's when I met HIM, Inuyasha. When my friend Yuki first introduced me to him as her boyfriend I was stunned by his God-like appearance. He seemed friendly enough to me, didn't have much to say.

Few months later Yuki dumped him and the 1st thing I had said to him since that 1st day of meeting him was she had treated him wrong, she had cheated on him. He didn't seem to care much about it and we went our separate ways.

Next semester we had met again, we just happened to be in the same class, History. My friend Sango was in this class too and she seemed to have gotten the pervert, Miroku's, attention. Coincidently, Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend.

When Miroku came over, Inuyasha followed. He gave the excuse it was just because he was making sure Miroku didn't get too out of hand but I felt it was for a different reason.

We all became fast friends that semester and we spent as much time as we could together. I didn't recognize my feelings for Inuyasha until summer vacation. We couldn't spend any time together because we were both busy but as soon as school started, I wanted to be closer.

Miroku found out I liked Inuyasha and decided to tease him with the information. I saw him afterwards and couldn't help but blushing. Miroku hadn't told him, but I still knew who Miroku was talking about. We parted ways at the bus, but later that night I called Sango and asked her for advice. She said to go ahead and tell him, so I did.

-x-

**(Inuyasha POV)**

When Miroku told me someone liked me, I kind of figured who it was, but I was waiting for her to tell me herself.

All through sophomore year she tried to date me, but I wouldn't give in. I didn't want to date anyone, even though when we were together, you could tell we were right for each other.

She got tired of waiting for me so she tried going out with this guy named, Kouga, but I got jealous and she finally gave up. She wanted to keep the peace but she was still technically single.

There was this one guy, Hojo, she barely talked to him but he learned her locker combination and had a crush on her for Kami knows how long. She told him off our junior year, he hadn't talked to her since.

During our junior year she got depressed again and tried to kill herself, I tried to help the best I could, but after awhile, I got tired of hearing it and stopped saying I love you to her. I was tired of getting hurt and she couldn't see it.

Some douche that was dating her friend Eri finally knocked some sense into her and told her she was hurting everyone, it took her best friend Suikotsu to start tearing up in one of their conversations to get her to stop.

That was the last time she tried anything and I'm glad. We finally got together our senior year for Prom, she was finally happy, or so I thought.

-x-

(Kagome POV)

Around the time I was preparing for Prom, my ba-chan died. I barely cried I was the only one who went on with their daily lives. At school, the assistant principal's secretary lectured me about going home to be with the family, but no, I had to stay at school. I needed to stay at school; I couldn't handle it if I had stayed home.

When Tsubaki died, my mom went crazy. She went out leaving me with Jakotsu and his mind games and anger. Souta had received many beating from his anger; I couldn't do anything but just be there, it seemed it was only bad when I was not there.

I learned quickly I could not go the University of Kyoto while my brother was still in school. I settled for the community college a few miles from my house so I could stay close by.

All this time I had a 6th sense, I knew I would die young, and I thought I would die young protecting Souta from Jakotsu's anger.

I had thought at one point I was going to be sent to the hospital or die because it got so bad that night I almost jumped in the fight.

When Souta graduated my mom left, leaving me and Souta at the hands of a delirious Jakotsu. Inuyasha's family took me in, I felt bad for leaving Souta but I couldn't handle it anymore. My mental stability was shot.

I tried to help him as much as I could while I was going to college, but I wasn't much help. Just made sure he had food in his stomach at all times because Jakotsu was starving him at home.

He and Jakotsu had a fight and he finally went to his friend Shippo's house to stay, finally he was safe.

A year goes by and Souta moved from one friend to another because the family wasn't treating him right. He finally moved in with our mom to get away from it all like she had.

Inuyasha's family had helped me out so much, providing me with food, shelter and a chance to finish my degree I was working on.

I still had the feeling of dying young, as I got closer to my 21st birthday I sought a different kind of help, a Shaman named Kaede. At my 1st soul retrieval I was told I had a curse put on me in another life, funny thing, growing up people in my church would always say I was powerful and I was cursed.

I didn't know what was going on, but after the soul retrieval I knew Kaede was legit, no one knew about the curse except the people that told me I was cursed, my mom and me. I hadn't said anything about the curse either when I met Kaede.

The number 25 had always stuck in my head, I never knew why, but after that day with Kaede I knew what the number 25 meant to me.

The number 25 was the year I was to die; the curse would have made me die at a young age, not knowing what my purpose was in life. Kaede went into non-ordinary reality and took the curse off of me.

After that day I decided to learn everything Kaede had to teach me. I have a long way to go to learn everything she has learned in her 89 years but I am willing to take on the challenge with Inuyasha and his family backing me up.

As long as I can heal myself from the inside out from all the pain I have went through in my life they will continue to encourage me. And the knowledge to die young is not in me anymore, the number 25 now means a celebration. A celebration of being alive for the next year and more years to come.

I know I have a lot more obstacles in my future, but at least I have one less worry about dying young and not knowing the reason for it. The curse brought me in the right direction of my life and now I intend to live it like I should.

The pain is in the past and I'm ready to get to my future, the future of Inuyasha being my husband, Sango and Miroku getting married and one of our kids getting married to the other one so we can truly be a family, blood and all.

**AN: Hope you like the one-shot. I just needed to get this out of my system. Review please to tell me what you think! I'll get to working on Mechanic's Girl on Monday. **


	2. Epilogue

**AN: I wasn't going to do an epilogue but Raven2010 talked me into it =D. I just got some bad news but I am still going to try to make this a happy ending. Thanks to my reviewers Raven2010, sesshybabe123, and addiesmoon. This is for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story.**

**(INUPOV)**

I stood in my designated room getting dressed, Shippo was running around high off his candy and Souta was flipping through a Playboy magazine. Oh how Miroku would be proud that this habit rubbed off, but wait until Kagome found out. Or worse, what if Sango found out?

I shuddered at the thought of Miroku being decapitated on this special day.

'Kagome'

Just the thought of her makes my heart go wild and look at me; I am getting dressed in a penguin suit just for her, to make her happy. And so Sango doesn't do any major damage to me.

I looked in the mirror and flashed a smile, but then it turned into a frown when I looked at my throat, my tie dangling undone.

"Does anyone of you guys know how to tie this stupid thing?" I asked while holding up the offending thing.

"Nope, my mom tied mine; I can go get her if you want." Souta said while looking at a particular middle spread.

The door flew open and Souta through the magazine under the couch as fast as he could, thinking it was his mom or Sango coming in to check on them.

"Hey guys, last night was so much fun! Admit it; you had fun with the strippers last night Inuyasha." Miroku exclaimed while walking into the room, the men glaring at said man.

"Why are you all glaring at me?" Miroku asked failing to see he was standing on Shippo's coat, Souta was glaring at him because he ripped his favorite spread in the haste and I was just pissed in general.

"Get the hell off my coat." Shippo yelled yanking it out from under Miroku's heavy weight and making him fall over the chair that was right in front of him. He landed face first on the floor while his body was sticking up over the chair.

We laughed while Miroku got back up.

"Do you know how to tie this stupid thing?" I asked while holding it back up again.

"Yeah, here let me do this while you fix your cuffs." Miroku said while quickly fixing the tie, making me look even more presentable for the occasion.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The door opened and Sango stepped into the room surveying the bunch.

"Good you all are dressed so I don't have to do anything other than tell you to head down to the altar." Sango said while looking in the room, her eyes not missing the hastily thrown magazine peeking out from under the couch.

She narrowed her eyes at Miroku and slammed the door, hard. Miroku looked at us lost, trying to figure out what he had done to piss her off this time. He hoped she hadn't found out about last night already! He was hoping he could stall until after the wedding.

"Alright, let's go." We walked out of the room and headed down the aisle to take our places with the priest.

Everyone sat down and the music started. I turned toward the back and saw the most beautiful woman walking toward me.

**(KAGPOV)**

I started walking down the aisle, Souta walking next to me. I couldn't believe this day had finally come.

I am 26 years old and I am marrying the man of my dreams. I lived past 25 and I am following my dreams, the dream currently being done at this very moment.

I looked toward Inuyasha and my breath caught, he looked so handsome in his tux. He really did go all out to make this day special. As I walked on white rose petals thrown by Kanna the flower girl, I looked at the beautiful decorations.

The pews were lavished in vines of white roses; the arches had white roses flowing all over them. Up at the front where the priest was, a gorgeous white baby grand piano was playing the bride song.

I looked back toward Inuyasha and my eyes misted, I was so happy.

I took the final step up to Inuyasha; I kissed Souta on the cheek as he gave my hand to Inuyasha. We turned toward the priest and the ceremony begun.

**-x-**

**(3rd POV)**

"I would like to make a toast to the newly married couple Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku stood up from his seat as best man. Everyone groaned because they knew what was going to happen. Sango glared at Miroku and Miroku gulped, curbing his previous ideas for a more sedate speech.

"Inuyasha was a social wreck before he met Kagome and since meeting her, he has made a life suited for them. I wish you guys well." Miroku said then seated back down.

"I would like to make a toast also," Souta stood up and grabbed his wine glass, "Inuyasha has made my sister stronger and happier than she has ever been. I hope their love lasts forever."

Kagome eyes teared up while Inuyasha lightly squeezed his wife.

A few more people got up to a toast before Inuyasha decided it was his turn. He stood up and looked lovingly at his wife.

"Kagome, you have made me the happiest man alive by marrying me today. I know we will have our ups and downs but I promise in the end it will still all be worth it. I can't wait to start spending eternity with you." Inuyasha bent down and placed a light kiss on his wife's lips as her eyes teared up even more.

He stood back up and finished speaking.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, we are going to start heading out shortly so please help clean up before we do."

Everyone finished eating then proceeded to clean the banquet hall up. Kagome wanted to be there to help; she would've felt bad if she didn't. After everything was cleaned Kagome and Inuyasha loaded up into their limo and took off for the airport to start the rest of their lives beginning with the honeymoon.

When the car finally disappeared and people started leaving to go to their cars Sango whirled around on Miroku and started beating him.

"Sango what have I done?" Miroku asked in between punches.

"I saw that damn Playboy magazine underneath the couch; you think you could hide something like that! How could you? This was their special day and while you are supposed to be getting ready you are looking at a porno magazine!" She yelled while delivering more punches.

"Sango it wasn't me! I swear! I was busy helping the priest! I was only in that room for like 2 minutes before you came into check on us! Ask the priest and Inuyasha." Miroku pleaded something in the way he said it made Sango stop and look at him.

He looked her straight in the eyes and repeated himself; she saw he was telling the truth.

"The how the hell did it get under there?" Sango yelled.

"I don't know." Miroku said while dusting himself off, wincing as some of the spots he brushed were sensitive.

Souta stood a few feet away, guilt written all over his face but he said nothing.

-x-

"Hey Inuyasha, how about we open our gifts from Sango and Miroku." Kagome asked while eyeing the two gifts lying on their hotel bed.

"Okay, you open the one from Sango and I'll open the perverts." Inuyasha said while grabbing Miroku's gift.

He looked over at Kagome to see her holding up a red lingerie set, blushing 10 shades of red.

He glanced down at the unwrapped gift in his hand and was now leery of what Miroku got them if Sango's present was that. He steeled his nerves and unwrapped the gift. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he yelled.

"Miroku!" His face was red from embarrassment and anger.

Miroku had gotten them the books, "Sex for Dummies and 101 Sex Positions."

**AN: I hope you like this chapter, it's not as great as my original one-shot but it's something. **

**4 reviews and I update Mechanic's Girl late Friday night.**


End file.
